Peace and Healing
by jasperlittlesister
Summary: Legolas finds peace in Undying land with his Family and Friends. Don t own the Fandom or make money. only Doll Divine Picture used for Cover. DO NOT OWN THE SONG: ALL FOR ONE - bLACKMORE S NIGHT.


**A Friend is someone who can see the truth and pain in you even when you are fooling everyone else - unknown**

Thranduil is holding a crying legolas as they stand in the shore of the undying land, a father and son holding each other after years of separation, along with legolas came Elladan and Elrohir Elrond Twin demon spawn - I mean long lost sons and "Adar meet Beriadan( means Alexander) and Imrathon ( means Dean) you`re grandsons and granddaughter Cenielóra their Pe – chened Children" legolas said with a teary smile "Dear Ada do you know where Naneth is ?" asked Beriadan( think kili as a elf only with pitch Black hair and Brown eyes and elf height) " Muindor (Brother) look their" yelled a excited Imrathon pointing to their mother running to the shore with her Golden brown hair Flying behind her tears in her eyes her sons, her Brother there finally home "ION NIN(S)" she yelled crushing her boys to her chest, looking her Brother in the eyes Showing her emotions, saying "Thank you " and "Welcome Home" "Come let Celebrate, the family complete, let drink, tell are adventure and welcome each other, come Brother you're Companions are waiting ... even Ester and Arwen " she said Happily.

Legolas didn`t what to feel his family is back together his younger sisters Pe – chened and ninwen are prepairing their Welcome home dinner with the hobbit Bilbo and Frodo even Bomber helping soon afther stomach are filled, tale being told, laughter, happiness, joy. Legolas could`dnt enjoy the happy atmosfear for the memory where to painfull and fresh to force away, without any one seeing he left to mourn alone. He didn`t see his sister sharing a look with their Adar or that she told her younger sister Ninwen to retrieve her Elven flute or asking Balin if he mind getting his Violin, or File and Bofer getting the Fiddle and Clarinets and giving then the music sheet, whist getting up to retrieve her distraught Brother form his mind. Legolas was sittng near a stream, looking in it`s shallow depth when he heard her softly singing a elfin Lullaby and holding his hand " welcome to world of living, come my Brother it is tme to heal." Said Pe –chened as they walk back, he heard the song he hadn`t heard in a long time. A song his mother sang weng he was scared... and she sang...

**We'll drink together  
And when we drink we'll drink together, not alone!  
We'll drink together  
And when we drink we'll drink together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll drink together  
And when we drink we'll drink together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll drink together  
And when we drink we'll drink together, not alone!**

**We'll sing together  
And when we sing we'll sing together, not alone!  
We'll sing together  
And when we sing we'll sing together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll sing together  
And when we sing we'll sing together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll sing together  
And when we sing we'll sing together, not alone!**

**We'll fight together  
And when we fight we'll fight together, not alone!  
We'll fight together  
And when we fight we'll fight together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll fight together  
And when we fight we'll fight together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll fight together  
And when we fight we'll fight together, not alone!**

We'll fall together  
And when we fall we'll fall together, not alone!  
We'll fall together  
And when we fall we'll fall together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll fall together  
And when we fall we'll fall together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll fall together  
And when we fall we'll fall together, not alone!

Legolas smiled when he heard his sister sing the song, brining happy memory of his childhood, his friend... his family... his mentors...

Legolas fell asleep that night with a true smile, Love anfhope for the Future...


End file.
